The present invention relates to a water therapy apparatus, and more particularly to such a water therapy apparatus, which pumps a liquid through an overhead control valve to produce a waterfall for striking the body of the user to stimulate the circulation of blood.
Frequently working on the table, operating a computer, playing a TV game may cause the muscles or joints of the body to ache. In order to have a good health, it is recommended to exercise the body regularly. However, most people have little time to exercise the body regularly. Some people may use mechanical apparatus to exercise the body, enabling the body to work better. There are also known several commercially available water therapy apparatus for use to treat the body physically. These water therapy apparatus commonly use water nozzle means to produce high-pressure flow(s) of water for pounding on the user's body to stimulate the circulation of blood.